A Series of One Shots
by fanboy187
Summary: haha my first one shot series p.s some of these may be OOC
1. Selfies

I don't own any of these characters and this is slash.

-Nico

P.S

Leave a comment if you want me to do another couple or start a new story with a prompt of your choosing!

 **XxxxxxxxxxxX**

Aaron and Spencer were enjoying their last day off before the team's vacation was over. So far they had taken Jack to the local museum, which Spencer expressed just as much enthusiasm for as the six year-old boy, and took a short road trip with Jess and Jack up to a campsite where Jess and Jack both stayed for the Brookes family reunion.

At the moment the couple was engaged in cleaning their apartment, a rare occasion that took place only when their demanding work hours and hours of parenting gave the two of them a break. "Hey Spencer I think we are out of space for books on the bookshelf!" Called Aaron from the office that was cluttered in both of their books(cough Spencer cough) and Hotch's own paperwork.

Spencer came into the rooms doorway, "I have some storage containers in the living room we can put them in there." The genius said picking up one of the stacks of books giving Aaron a small smile..

By the time the lovers were finished with cleaning a majority of the apartment they were exhausted. They had bickered about why Spencer need to keep so many books when he had the memorized them to a T and why Aarons office at work was much cleaner his office at home. The only positive note was that their home felt almost new and they didn't have to step on a random lego every few feet.

Aaron pulled out his phone and opened the camera. "Take a picture with me so Dave will believe we didn't spend our final free day in bed Spence," the unit chief requested distracted but with a small amount of amusement written all over him.

"No way Aaron, we all know I'm not photogenic, in fact did you know that most women are more photogenic than men are?" Spencer asked with a stubborn look on his face, sipping his coffee.

"Yes but, you are ridiculously attractive." at hearing these words Spencer glanced over at Aaron with a smile toying at his lips.

"Alright Hotchner but, don't think I'm doing because of your flattering," Reid replied giving in.

Aaron positioned his phone toward his boyfriends face, "Smile!"

Spencer scoffed and took the phone from Hotch's hand before he had a chance to take the photo. "No way Hotch! You're taking a photo with me if I have to suffer so you can prove Rossi wrong. Garcia gave me a lecture down of how to take a selfie."

"You're kidding me."

"No I am not, now smile," Spencer told him angling the camera in an awkward fashion. Clearly Garcia's lessons could only help so much.

The couple smile and took the photo with their clean living room before sending the picture to Rossi. Aaron lean in and kiss Reid. "You are entirely photogenic."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

In less than five minutes a buzz came from Aaron's phone. Well more accurately, about fifteen.

"Babe why is your phone going off," Spence asked.

Aaron picked up his phone and gave Reid a glare that could take down killers. "Maybe, Babe, it's because someone sent the photo to the team's group chat."

"What!? I sent it to Rossi!"

"And everyone on our team. Remind me to never let you use my phone again"

"Ugh. We'll never live this down," groaned the genius.

Rossi-

You made your point Aaron, don't stay up two late.

Garcia-

AW! Look at how cute the two of you are!! I taught Reid well 3

JJ-

I feel like this not meant for this GC…. But I am saving this for sure~

Emily-

it's still priceless and i feel like i've been blessed

Morgan-

So is that a yes on a Team christmas card?? :P

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /** **I Hope you liked it! RR PLEASE** **-Nico**


	2. 50s AU

**Lol so I did a 50s au and idk why but I am thinking of a Lana Del Rey Song the entire time I read this.** **-Nico**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aaron walked into the diner that was the highlight of this part of Vegas. Many people came into this diner with dates but he was alone. The man was clueless of the eyes watching the him with his skin tight black jeans, white tee shirt, and jean jacket. He sat down at the bar, taking off his black sunglasses, and ordered a strawberry milkshake. He flashed the pretty waitress that yook his order a charming smile that had her knees weak in the red pumps she wore.

That's when he saw a kid come in through the diner doors and run into the back. He had a helmet in his hand from the bike he assumed he rode to the diner. The clothes he had on were those of a professor that made him look cute and even younger if possible. Aaron figured that he worked here because he ran into the workplace behind tge counter. In not two minutes the swooning girl in the red pumps had left and was replaced by the kid.

He had a name tag that read S. REID, and was now wearing a red and white striped uniform shirt with black slacks that were held up above his waist by a leather belt. The shoes he wore were far from the red pumps, they were white tap shoes that had outlining red stripes. He carried out the strawberry milkshake and set it in front of Aaron.

"Sorry for the wait Sir."

"No problem," he glanced at the name tag. "Reid."

"You are definitely not from around here. I think most people around here know not to talk to the local freak." Spencer murmured before beginning to man the register.

"Yes but, I'd like to think that I would have given you a chance anyway. Plus you are just a harmless kid not a freak." The man with the jean jacket grinned behaving in a manner that would come off as strange for anyone who knew him.

"I'm twenty-four, and I think that would have been a very bold move of you Mr.?"

"Aaron. Aaron Hotchner." He informed, sipping the creamy sweet drink.

Spencer chuckled lightly, "Spencer Reid."

"So Spencer, would you mind if I took you out for a ride after you're shift? If that's not too bold."

The waiter flushed. "Umm, sure. But, really I tell you that people make an effort to avoid me and this is your course of action?" He rolled his eyes, "I am off at seven. Is that alright?"

Aaron stood up from his seat, "I like a challenge. And seven sounds perfect for me."

"See you then Mr. Hotchner." The twenty-four year old smiled, watching him walk out as the sun began to set signaling the fluorescent lights that were everywhere in Vegas to flicker on. "See you then."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

What do you think?

RR

-Nico


End file.
